Secrets of the Demon Family
by Kurisutaru Neko
Summary: A new family member is admitted to the Inuyasha Family plus there's a problem with the Wolf Demon's
1. The Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Kooshie, Inuyasha's big sister and Rachel D. Valentine owns Hamakaze. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Who is that? She looks like me. Is she a demon? Maybe. She sure is cute.  
  
"Inuyasha wake up!!" kagome was standing over him.  
  
"Noodles" Inuyasha rolled over and drooled on kagome's shoe.  
  
"Ewww dog drool" kagome took a step back.  
  
She has ears like I do.  
  
"Inuyasha is that you my brother?" the girl demon asked.  
  
"INUYASHA WAKE UP NOW!!!" kagome kicked Inuyasha.  
  
"I've got noodles Inuyasha" shippo said.  
  
"Is Inuyasha alive or is he just playing dead like a true dog" shippo hid behind kagome. Kagome slowly stepped toward Inuyasha and leaned down to Inuyasha's face. Then suddenly Inuyasha's eyes jerked open and he tried to get up and hit heads with Kagome.  
  
"HEY! Watch were you putting that huge head!!" Inuyasha slowly rose to his feet.  
  
"HUGE? YOUR HEAD IS HUGE DON'T TALK ABOUT MINE!" kagome yelled. Inuyasha turned around, his back facing kagome and crossed his arms.  
  
Koga came out of no were and took kagome's hand.  
  
"My dear kagome is Inuyasha bothering you? Do you want me to take care of him for you?"  
  
"Uhhhhhh" kagome stuttered. Inuyasha turned around, jealousy in his eyes,  
  
"Im not bothering kagome but you are!" Koga smirked.  
  
"I detected jealousy am I right Inuyasha?" koga was smiling.  
  
"NO WAY! ALL I NEED HER FOR IS THE JEWEL SHARDS!" Inuyasha snapped.  
  
"Is that all I am to you!" kagome yelled.  
  
"No I mean yes wait uhh WILL EVERYONE JUST GET OF MY FREAKIN CASE!" Inuyasha turned around and walked away.  
  
"Just like a dog to loose his temper" shippo said smartly.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE TWIT, Dam* will everyone just leave me alone!!" Inuyasha yelled turning his back once more.  
  
"Now kagome ask you a question that may shock you" koga said.  
  
"Uhh what is it koga" kagome was scared.  
  
"Now, Do you like me or Inuyasha better" koga said quickly.  
  
"Uhh I.I.d.d.don't know" kagome stuttered. Kagome pulled away from koga.  
  
"Maybe I should answer that question later come on shippo lets go find Sango and Miroku." Kagome grabbed shippo by his tail and started to walk back to their campsite. Koga sped off and stopped in front of kagome and kissed her hard and long and slowly placed his hand on kagome's butt. Kagome broke the kiss and slapped koga.  
  
"What the hell* was that for" koga yelled.  
  
"You know what it was for you creep" Inuyasha heard koga and kagome fighting and he turned around to watch.  
  
"What did you kiss me for!!" kagome yelled. Koga tried to kiss her again but Inuyasha grabbed the collar of his shirt and threw him on the ground.  
  
"Hands off kagome!! She's mine" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"I am?" kagome asked.  
  
"No I didn't mean it THAT way" Inuyasha was kind of blushing.  
  
"Inuyasha's got a girlfriend" shippo was dancing around singing.  
  
"Shut up shippo I do not have a girlfriend" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Of course you don't your to ugly to get one" shippo laughed.  
  
"WHAT!!" Inuyasha grabbed shippo and threw him into the lake below. Inuyasha grabbed kagome's hand and slowly leaned toward her. Kagome slapped Inuyasha.  
  
"Why is everyone trying to kiss me" kagome screamed.  
  
"I WAS NOT!!" Inuyasha yelled back. A wolf howl stopped there fighting. A girl was standing at the edge of the woods. She had watched the whole thing.  
  
"Im going to kill you kagome, KOGA'S MINE!" she yelled. She let out another wolf howl and stepped out of the forest.  
  
"KOGA YOU IDIOT GET BACK HERE!" she yelled.  
  
"Hamakaze?" koga stood up and walked over to the lake and easily jumped it and walked off toward Wolf Mountain with the girl.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~ 3 REVIEWS PEOPLE!!! This is my first Inuyasha fanfic so tell me your true opinion even if you think this fanfic sucks. 


	2. The White Shirt And The Demon Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I do own Kooshie and Rachel D. Valentine own Hamakaze. Oh and to fix any confusion when Inuyasha was talking about the cute girl that looks like him, THAT IS NOT HAMAKAZE that is someone else who will be reveled LATER in chapter 4 MAYBE. Oh and one more thing. When Hamazkaze yelled about kagome NO ONE HEARD HER except for herself duh. Oh and we spelled Kouga wrong last chapter ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Who was that??" shippo asked.  
  
"No idea" Inuyasha said before he started fighting with kagome again.  
  
"YOU TRIED TO KISS ME INUYASHA ADMIT IT!" kagome yelled.  
  
"I DID NOT!" Inuyasha yelled back. The fight went on till Miroku and Sango came back.  
  
"YES YOU DID INUYASHA YOU TRIED TO KISS ME!!" kagome yelled back.  
  
"OKAY FINE I DID TRY TO KISS YOU, HAPPY!!!" kagome eyes opened wide.  
  
"You did?" kagome stared at Inuyasha.  
  
"YES, NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" Miroku and Sango were staring at Inuyasha.  
  
"What the Hell* is going on!" Sango yelled.  
  
"Well clearly Inuyasha loves kagome and tried to kiss her, didn't you see?" Miroku said in matter of fact voice.  
  
"Shut up monk" Inuyasha snapped.  
  
"Just stating the obvious," Miroku said coolly.  
  
"Well standing here isn't going to help anything so lets go and try to find some more jewel shards." Sango said calmly  
  
"Well we can't leave yet we don't know who that girl is and she's might have a jewel shard" shippo yelled so everyone could hear him.  
  
"Well I did sense something" Inuyasha perked up happily.  
  
"TO THE MOUNTIANS" Inuyasha ran toward the mountains leaving the others behind.  
  
"INUYASHA COME BACK I CAN'T JUMP THE RIVER ON MY OWN" Inuyasha turned around and picked up kagome over his shoulder and took off for the lake again.  
  
"Kilala come on" Kilala changed into huge kitty demon stage and Miroku Sango and shippo hoped on.  
  
"Slow down Inuyasha!!" Inuyasha was running at top speed. Inuyasha pretend to loose his balance and dropped kagome in the river"  
  
"Oops" Inuyasha left kagome in the river and ran off. Kagome stood up on a rock.  
  
"INUYASHA COME BACK HERE" Inuyasha ran back to kagome and sat on the riverbank staring at kagome.  
  
"What are you staring at!!" kagome yelled at Inuyasha.  
  
"Your uhh how do I say this y.y.Your b.br." Inuyasha started to drool.  
  
Big big BIG. WOOOOOOW.  
  
By the time Inuyasha had finished daydreaming about kagome's WET white shirt kagome had climbed up the riverbank and was standing behind him.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU STARING AT!!" kagome yelled in Inuyasha's ear.  
  
"Nothing you need to know about" Inuyasha picked up kagome and ran at top speed. He went in circles for a while trying to dry of kagome's shirt so it wouldn't show her breasts. Miroku, Sango and shippo were already at the middle of the mountain.  
  
"What's taking them so long!" Sango said angrily.  
  
"Calm down my sweet love bunny" Miroku said.  
  
"Im not your love." Sango was cut off. Miroku caught her in a kiss. Inuyasha and kagome climbed up the mountain easily and as they climbed up the last ridge they saw Miroku and Sango kissing.  
  
"Hurry up kagome Im tired of hanging from this cliff!" he pulled himself up onto the ridge and stood up. He helped kagome up then turned around and froze.  
  
"What the." Inuyasha stared at Miroku.  
  
"Miroku do you mind stopping we still have a jewel shard to find" Inuyasha said angrily.  
  
"Uhh guys come on we have to go" kagome waved her hands in the air. Miroku noticed that kagome and Inuyasha were standing in front of them watching so he broke the kiss. Miroku cleared his throat and said  
  
"Okay what about that jewel shard now" he was blushing in embarrassment and so was Sango.  
  
"Yes lets turn are attention to the jewel shards FINALLY." Inuyasha said as he started to climb the mountain again.  
  
"Kagome lets go, you to shippo lets go hop on." Kagome and shippo grabbed a hold of Inuyasha shirt as he climbed up the mountain.  
  
"Sorry about that Sango" Miroku said.  
  
"What are you saying sorry for??" Sango smiled and called Kilala. Kilala changed into her demon kitty form. Sango hoped on and helped Miroku on. When they got to the first ridge from the top of the mountain they all stopped. Miroku looked around to make sure everyone was there when he spotted kagome's shirt.  
  
"Oh my lord, Kagome??" Miroku was staring at kagome.  
  
"Not you to!!" kagome crossed her arms. By that time Sango had seen to.  
  
"Kagome come here," Sango said. They walked over to the ridge.  
  
"Kagome look at your shirt" Kagome looked down, screamed and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"SO THAT'S WHAT THEY WERE STARING AT THOSE CREEPS!!" kagome screamed.  
  
Sango pulled off her coat and held it up.  
  
"Oh great she found out what we were staring at" Miroku mumbled.  
  
"Were dead" Inuyasha mumbled back.  
  
"Especially you Inuyasha all she has to do is sit!" Miroku said. Kagome took of her shirt (A/N she's behind Sango's coat)  
  
"Come on Kilala lets go AHHHHH" shippo tripped over the coat and yanked it from Sango's hands as he fell. The scream startled kagome and she accidentally threw her bra behind her. It landed on Inuyasha's head.  
  
"SHIPPO!!" Sango picked up her coat again.  
  
"Im sorry kagome here wrap this around you and I'll be right back." Sango handed kagome her coat.  
  
"And here I have an extra shirt to." She handed kagome a white shirt.  
  
"Sorry that its white but that's all I have." Sango ran off towards Inuyasha and Miroku. Inuyasha pulled the bra off his head. Sango snatched the bra from Inuyasha and walked back to kagome.  
  
"What was that thing?" Inuyasha asked Miroku.  
  
"Well Inuyasha if you really want to know it's called a bra, women use them to prop up there chest" Miroku answered.  
  
"And how do you know this??" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Uhh uhh I've seen them before now can we drop the subject." Kagome gave the coat back to Sango and walked right up to Inuyasha.  
  
"Uhh hi kagome" Inuyasha said.  
  
"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT" kagome screamed. By the time kagome was done Inuyasha could hardly stand. Kouga was standing at the top of the mountain. Watching the whole thing. He was drooling. He had seen kagome and almost fell down the ridge. He stumbled back into the cave and sat down.  
  
"See anything interesting Kouga?" Hamakaze sat down next to him smiling.  
  
"No nothing, nothing at all, kagome and Inuyasha are here with the rest of those annoying people." Kouga watched the mouth of the cave.  
  
"Were is everyone?" he had just noticed that they were alone.  
  
"Were do you think? There hunting" Hamakaze said happily.  
  
"Why did they take all the wolves and why didn't you go" Kouga asked, still watching the cave.  
  
"Not sure, I got back to late and I missed them by a couple of minutes." She smiled at kouga and moved closer to him  
  
"Kouga do you like Kagome?" Hamakaze leaned closer to Kouga.  
  
"What do you mean Hamakaze??" Kouga looked puzzled.  
  
"Do you like Kagome, as in thinking she's pretty or something" Hamakaze leaned closer.  
  
"Yes, why do you ask, she's beautiful." Kouga started daydreaming. Hamakaze elbowed Kouga hard in the stomach and ran out of the cave. Kouga leaned over and fell to his knees on the floor. Hamakaze slid down the ridge and landed on her feet in front of Inuyasha and Miroku. She pushed past them. Inuyasha and Miroku grabbed both of her shoulders and threw her back against the mountain. She got to her feet but was stopped by Inuyasha.  
  
"MOVE!" she ordered.  
  
"Answer some questions then we will let you leave." Miroku said.  
  
"Ask the dam* questions already." Hamakaze yelled.  
  
"What a mouth." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Shut up dog boy." Hamakaze yelled.  
  
"Why you little!!" Inuyasha took a step towards Hamakaze.  
  
"Inuyasha no stop" Kagome walked over to Inuyasha.  
  
"You, I don't need help from you!" she growled at Kagome.  
  
"Leave kagome alone!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Inuyasha she's a Wolf Demon stop, remember Kouga and how hard he was to fight!" Shippo yelled.  
  
"Don't say that name!!!!" Hamakaze snapped at shippo.  
  
"Isn't he the leader," Kagome asked.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!" Hamakaze bared her fangs at kagome.  
  
"Let her go." Kouga had slid down the mountain ridge and was standing in front of Hamakaze.  
  
"Kagome" Kouga had forgotten about Hamakaze and walked over to Kagome.  
  
"Jerk!" Hamakaze yelled getting to her feet.  
  
"What" kouga turned around?  
  
"JERK!" she screamed.  
  
"What do you mean Hamakaze."? Kouga laid a hand on Hamakaze's shoulder.  
  
"For years, years kouga I have been watching you for years, I've had a crush on you since I was 13!!! And you forget me every time you see her! A HUMAN! Im one of your own kind! And you. you." Hamakaze started to cry.  
  
"Get away from me" she shoved kouga to the ground and ran off down the mountain.  
  
"Hamakaze come back!" Kouga yelled after her but he was to late, she was in the woods at the foot of the mountain.  
  
"Since she was 13? How old is she now kouga" kagome asked.  
  
"She's 102 kagome." Kouga looked at the ground.  
  
"How old are you?" kagome asked.  
  
"153" Kouga still stared at the ground.  
  
"Im not even going to try and count the difference." Shippo said.  
  
"Difference doesn't matter" kouga said.  
  
"Since she was 13? God that's long" Inuyasha said.  
  
"She has jewel shards I felt it" Kagome said.  
  
"How many" Inuyasha was now interested in what they were talking about.  
  
"Three, in her legs and her chest" kouga said.  
  
"How did you know?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I just know, she told me." Kouga said.  
  
"Lets go we have to find her we need those jewel shards" Inuyasha said.  
  
"If you hurt her Inuyasha I swear!"  
  
"I thought you didn't care for her." Miroku said.  
  
"Oh shut up and lets go" Kouga slid down the ridge easily. Shippo tripped over a rock and fell onto Kouga's face.  
  
Hamakaze sat in a tree crying  
  
"Demons aren't supposed to cry, Dam* that witch, Im going to kill you kagome." Hamakaze said to herself. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Like chapter 2? PLEASE REVIEW EVEN IF YOU HATE IT!! We must write more. PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!! Oh and the ages. We don't know exactly how old they are so we made something up. SORRY. Anyway review PLEASE! 


	3. NOTICE Please Read

Guess what? RDV and Kurisutaru Neko are not going to finish this fic. Where starting a new one that will actually be finished. Sorry. Read our new story instead ^^ 


End file.
